


Remedial Friendship and Studies in Contemporary Homoeroticism

by verdecaprisun



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Troy Barnes, Overuse Of Parentheses, Overuse of italics, Troy and Abed in the Morning, Walking In On Someone, but with blowjobs, how many times can i fit "bros helping bros" into one fic, mentions of other sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdecaprisun/pseuds/verdecaprisun
Summary: "Troy and Abed were having casual sex.It had been going on for a while now. Practically since the two of them began renting their shared apartment. The event that sparked it all wasn’t some heated or tension filled moment, but on a normal night, the two of them seated in their respective armchairs with Inspector Spacetime playing on their TV (a reboot episode of course, Abed wouldn’t have dared to interrupt one they hadn’t seen yet).So that was it. A completely normal night by Troy and Abed standards.Normal until Abed, without even looking at Troy, asked if Troy wanted Abed to go down on him."
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	Remedial Friendship and Studies in Contemporary Homoeroticism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Community fic! Troy is sort of a comfort character of mine, so I simply had to write something in his POV. That being said, I hope you enjoy! The smut isn't that explicit so if you're here for that, sorry to disappoint.

Troy and Abed were having casual sex. 

It had been going on for a while now. Practically since the two of them began renting their shared apartment. The event that sparked it all wasn’t some heated or tension filled moment, but on a normal night, the two of them seated in their respective armchairs with Inspector Spacetime playing on their TV (a reboot episode of course, Abed wouldn’t have dared to interrupt one they hadn’t seen yet). 

So that was it. A completely normal night by Troy and Abed standards. 

Normal until Abed, without even looking at Troy, asked if Troy wanted Abed to go down on him. 

To say that Troy choked on his buttered noodles was an understatement. It took Abed smacking him on the back and three consecutive cups of water for him to recover, and even then Troy’s breath was coming in short. 

“Did you just ask me what I think you asked?” his voice came out strangled, and the inquiry was neither a question or a statement. 

“I asked if you want me to go down on you,” Abed responded, in his same monotonous tone. Like this wasn’t a completely mind blowing conversation for Troy. 

“Have you even- Do you even know what you’re doing down  _ there _ ?” Troy questioned, gesturing the area in question. 

Abed simply raised his eyebrows. After a short pause he said, “I do.” 

That just caused Troy to sputter even more. Abed went and got him another cup of water, which Troy accepted gratuitously and gulped down in record time. 

After finishing the water, Troy chanced a look at Abed who was staring directly at him. Abed simply raised his eyebrows at him, as if prompting him to answer the question. 

“I- I don’t know what to say.” And Troy really didn’t. He was completely, utterly flabbergasted. This was a situation he’d never encountered in the past, and never even thought he would encounter now. 

“Say yes or no. I won’t do anything without your explicit verbal consent,” Abed paused for a second, tilting his head in thought, “Although you should know that I’m offering you this because I want to.” 

Troy’s face felt like it was going to explode with all of the blood rushing to it (and honestly, that served as an adequate distraction to the blood rushing to other parts of his anatomy). 

“You um, you like doing that?” It was hard for Troy to believe that it was an enjoyable act. All of the girls that had ever gone down on him never did it with any particular gusto or enthusiasm. 

“Yeah. I’ve also been told that I’m pretty good at it,” Abed declared, again with no special indication that what he was saying was _ blowing Troy’s mind _ (pun definitely intended). 

“Good at it,” Troy practically shrieked. 

Abed just hummed in response and looked at Troy expectantly. When Troy gave no signs of continuing the conversation beyond that Abed simply shrugged and moved to take their dishes to the kitchen. Troy sat in his armchair, basically having a religious epiphany (maybe it was blasphemous to refer to a blowjob from his roommate as religious, but honestly, Troy couldn’t even begin to compare it to anything else. The thought alone was wrinkling his brain) while Abed flitted about their apartment, getting ready for bed. He returned a few minutes later, clad in what Troy was pretty sure was his t-shirt and a pair of simple plaid boxers (in the summer Abed hated to sleep in his flannel pajamas, he claimed the texture was too much for him to handle). 

“You know I’m bad at reading social cues, so you need to tell me if this is a wrong response, but you should think about it overnight. I do want a verbal response of yes or no, just to be safe,” Abed stated, and when Troy simply nodded in response, he headed to their shared bedroom presumably to sleep. 

Why Abed even thought Troy would be able to sleep after that was beyond him. Troy sat in shock for a few moments, before finally getting up and going through the motions of getting ready for bed without actually paying any mind to them. Troy’s mind was in a completely different place. 

So when Troy finally slipped into bed, and he made sure that Abed was asleep on the bottom bunk, he allowed his mind to fully drift off to the tempting imagery that had been scratching at the back in his mind for the duration of the night. 

Images of Abed, on his knees, slowly unzipping Troy’s jeans. 

Abed nuzzling into the front of Troy’s underwear, almost as if he was content to be there. 

Abed breathing hotly onto the damp patch on Troy’s briefs. 

Abed slowly peeling down Troy’s underwear, and allowing Troy’s hard cock to slap him in the face. 

_ Abed liking all of these things.  _

Troy shot up from his supine position, almost smacking the top of his head on the ceiling, his breath coming out in short gasps. Jesus, he was too young to have a heart attack. Troy was going to die. He was going to die because Abed had casually asked if Troy wanted his dick sucked and Troy was quickly realizing that  _ yes, yes he did he would very much like that please and thank you and- _

His spiraling train of thought was interrupted by Abed shifting in his sleep below him. With the reminder that the man in mind was only a few feet below him, sleeping, Troy resolved that this was an issue for the morning … although he was 99.99% positive that he already knew the answer to the cosmic question. 

(Yes, he wanted Abed to go down on him.) 

\-----

When Troy awoke the next morning he was unmistakably, almost painfully hard, which wasn’t really a surprise considering the thoughts that filled his head the night before. Laying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, Troy attempted to will his erection away … this ultimately proved futile, and in the end Troy decided to face the music and just walk into the apartment’s kitchen. Hard. 

So he walked into the kitchen, his face and body language indicating that nothing out of the norm was occurring but the raging tent in his pajama pants indicated otherwise. 

Abed was sitting at the kitchen counter, quietly shoveling Lucky Charms into his mouth and nursing a green tea (Troy learned that Abed didn’t like coffee, it made him too jittery and hyper aware of everything). Troy meandered over to their coffee pot and started the water for himself, avoiding Abed’s gaze out of pure embarrassment. Even though Troy wasn’t looking at Abed, he could pinpoint the moment Abed noticed his  _ problem _ : the unmistakable noise of Abed’s spoon clattering on the edge of the bowl. 

After Troy had made his coffee, he chanced a glance up at Abed. Abed who was slack jawed and blatantly staring at Troy’s hard-on, his cereal forgotten. 

Oh how the tables had turned. Now Abed was getting flustered! This gave Troy some semblance of security, so with his temporary confidence he asked: “Does the offer still stand?”

Abed nodded mutely and finally made eye contact with Troy. After a few seconds of oddly intense eye contact, Abed muttered something about brushing his teeth first and all but sprinted to their shared bathroom. 

Troy allows himself to bask in the moment of solitude and composes himself for the events that were to follow:  _ Abed was going to go down on him! _

A few moments later he hears the tap in the bathroom shut off, and Abed emerges looking almost excited. 

“So, uh, where do you want to do this?” Troy asks, figuring he should prioritize Abed’s comfort in this situation. 

Abed simply gestures to the twin armchairs, and great, Troy’s not going to be able to sit there anymore without getting a raging hard-on. 

Troy seats himself comfortably in his respective chair, and Abed settles onto his knees in front of him. And wow, if that’s not a sight for sore eyes. Throughout the commotion of preparing for all of this Troy’s erection had flagged a little, but now it was back on full force. Abed places his hands on Troy’s knees- a chaste touch all things considered -and looks up at Troy. 

“And you’re positive you want me to do this?” 

Troy nods in response, but when Abed raises his eyebrows in what seems to be a mixture of expectancy and annoyance, Troy clears his throat and verbally responds with the affirmative. Abed’s facial features relax back into the stoicity that Troy is used to, albeit looking a little flustered. 

Abed clears his throat, and rubs his hands up and down Troy’s thighs. Again, another chaste touch, but warming up to something much much better. 

“Do you think you could-” Abed stops himself, “Do you think you can say it out loud? What you want me to do? It helps me navigate the situation, but I also enjoy it.” 

Troy merely nods again before reaching down to stroke Abed’s cheek and saying, “ Abed, I would really, really enjoy it if you sucked my dick.” 

Abed’s harsh intake might be the most beautiful noise that Troy’s ever heard. Really, Troy would record it and make it his ringtone if he could, but then other people could hear it too and that really wasn’t something Troy thought he wanted other people to hear and-

_ Holy shit Abed was pulling down his pants. _

And really, Troy thought he had more self control, but the groan that erupted out of his chest just from the removal of his pants begged to differ. His pants were gone. His pants- that he wasn’t wearing underwear beneath -were gone. Meaning that Troy’s cock was standing at full attention in the cool morning air … right in front of Abed’s face. 

  
  


Abed somehow managed to look overwhelmed, self satisfied, and completely fucked out at once, and fuck fuck  _ fuck  _ Troy was not going to last long at this rate.

But that fact didn’t really seem to matter when Abed lowered his mouth onto Troy’s cock. 

And holy shit! Troy had gotten head before, and he’d always thought those times were totally awesome, but Abed was currently blowing them all out of the water (pun intended, again). 

(Maybe Abed was doing such a good job … because he was Abed, but Troy wasn’t going to dwell on that.)

Troy really wasn’t going to dwell on that when Abed decided it was time to completely sink himself onto Troy’s cock, the head of which was currently hitting the back of Abed’s throat and he wasn’t doing so much as gagging. In fact, Abed was letting out quiet, pleased hums, and  _ oh my God Troy was going to cum and it had only been like two minutes how embarrassing- _

“Abed, Abed I’m going to- fuck, keeping doing that -m’gonna cum,” Troy managed to groan out. 

Abed pulled off his cock with an audible pop, and the string of saliva that was connecting Abed’s mouth to Troy’s dick was going to haunt his dreams in the best of ways. Abed continued jacking Troy’s cock instead of stopping like Troy expected him to, and then it dawned on Troy:  _ Abed wanted him to cum on his face _ . 

The knowledge of that was more than enough to set Troy off, and here he was at seven thirty in the morning cumming on his roommate's face in the living room and _ both of them liked it _ . Troy felt his orgasm rip through him like nothing else, and luckily enough he threw his arm up over his mouth in time to block the embarrassingly loud moan that accompanied the intense pleasure coursing through his body. 

Troy sat still for a few seconds, heaving in a few deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for the sight right below him. That being said, before Troy even got the chance to look at what he was sure was an amazing view of Abed with Troy’s cum splattered across his gorgeous face because Abed was tucking him back into his pants and heading towards their shared bathroom with a soft, “Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

(Troy pointedly ignores his own brain's addition of gorgeous when describing Abed, because friends don’t think of friends like that. He also ignores his brain’s comment about friends not giving friends blowjobs.)

\-----

The next time it happens it’s because Troy accidentally walks in on Abed masturbating. The two of them never discussed what happened that day, and to avoid his own ongoing sexuality crisis, Troy kept it that way. Abed never mentioned anything either, so Troy assumed that everything was cool. Cool, cool, cool. Just two bros. Two bros that give head to each other apparently, which is a fact that wrinkles Troy’s brain when he thinks about it too hard. So he simply doesn’t think about it at all! Modern problems require modern solutions after all, and Troy is content to let the sexual tension and repressed gayness simmer under the surface … he can handle it! 

… Except he can’t. 

He can’t actually handle it because he comes home from classes and hears Abed in the Dreamatorium, and usually Abed waits for Troy to come back from school before starting in the Dreamatorium … so of course Troy was curious. Abed was breaking habit and Abed never broke habit. 

So Troy thought that it was reasonable to peek into the Dreamatorium, just to see what Abed was up to. 

The last thing Troy expected to see was Abed sprawled out on the old couch they’d just moved in there, jacking it like this wasn’t a public space that he and Troy collectively shared. 

That left Troy standing slack jawed in the doorway of the Dreamatorium, contemplating whether it was appropriate to ask to return the favor that Abed had so graciously bestowed upon him the month before. And yes, in retrospect Troy supposes that he could’ve been more surruptious with his accidental voyeurism, but again, this was the last scenario he expected. This scenario wasn’t even remotely on the list of possible scenarios, yet here Troy was watching Abed beat off in their Dreamatorium. 

_The worst part_ , Troy thought, _was that he wasn’t even mad at Abed_ _for doing this on their shared couch._ Because while anger or shame would’ve been an expected, appropriate response from Troy, all of his blood rushing down south seemed to disagree. 

Goddammit, Troy Barnes was getting a massive boner from watching his cru- _ his friend, his friend that he was very straight with please and thank you _ -get off … and Troy wanted to  _ help _ . 

And,  _ oh _ . 

Abed was looking right at him. At Troy. Abed was still jerking off while making direct eye contact with his best friend.

So, yeah, “oh” might be the perfect reaction. Or maybe just shutting the door and walking away. Both very respectable, reasonable,  _ straight _ reactions. 

Except Troy- because of course his lacking of a brain to mouth filter would come to kick him in the ass right now -clicks his jaw shut, before taking a deep breath and asking:

“You need help with that, buddy?”

Before mortification, humiliation, and utter shame can even begin to set in, Troy finds his entire body being tugged forwards towards that now-christened couch by Abed’s breathy “please”. 

And yes, okay, this was a hundred percent better than just shutting the door and leaving. This could give Troy closure. It’s really just bros getting bros off. An eye for an eye, a blowjob for a handjob? Another blowjob? Whatever Abed wanted Troy to do, Troy was pretty positive that he’d do anything for his friend at this point. 

But when Abed’s releasing those breathy moans accompanied by the soft hitching of his breath when Troy finally approaches him … who wouldn’t? 

Troy didn’t know exactly what he planned to do once he was in touching distance of Abed, but it seemed like his body was operating on autopilot anyways, so he settled on grazing his hand on top of the hand that Abed was currently using to stroke his cock. In response Abed moaned (loudly, Troy’s brain supplied unhelpingly) and arched his back minutely. However, it was enough of an encouragement for Troy and his lust-addled, wrinkled brain, so Troy simply knocked Abed’s hand away and slid his own hand into a firm grip around Abed’s cock. 

Now, Troy was no stranger to masturbation, and logically giving somebody a handjob is basically … masturbating for another person. That was the method going into this. And Abed wasn’t complaining so Troy figured he was doing  _ something _ right. 

So Troy took his time stroking Abed’s cock and catalogued his reactions to different things: a looser grip caused Abed’s moans to climb in pitch but cradling his balls with his other hand caused Abed’s moans to increase in frequency. But the thing that ultimately, utterly enthralled Troy- and Abed probably liked it a lot too -was went Troy bent his head to lap at the head of Abed’s cock. 

(Honestly, it tasted pretty bad, but Troy was chalking that up to his inexperience and Abed’s bad diet. Troy also found that he didn’t quite mind the taste when it was Abed’s cock in his mouth.) 

(But he was totally straight. Bros helping bros.)

It was interesting, really. Because Troy then found out that actually giving Abed head, instead of just a handjob, caused Abed’s moans to climb in pitch  _ and _ increase in frequency, which was just the best case scenario really. (Troy was starting to see the appeal of going down on people.)

With that reaction now under his belt, Troy- somewhat more confidently -attempted taking in more of Abed’s cock. Unfortunately for both Troy and Abed, Troy’s novice skills in sucking cock only allowed him to take in so much. So, to make this better for Abed, Troy just stuck to the tip of Abed’s now weeping cock. Hollowing out his cheeks and humming- like Abed did for him -turned out to be the tipping point. 

Troy, totally 100% to swallow as much of Abed’s cum as he could, was caught quite off guard by the rough hand in his hair tugging him away from Abed’s cock and one of Abed’s hands coming down to catch his own cum with a low groan. 

_ That hair pulling shouldn’t have taken Troy from like a four on the horny scale straight to a ten. _

After a few moments of silence while Abed caught his breath, Troy sat up and attempted to cover his now full on erection. Not that it really mattered,  _ because he had just sucked his best friend’s dick _ . Troy was plotting an escape route out of the Dreamatorium without making it awkward, but before he could actually put his plan in action, Abed spoke up. 

“Can you get me a wet rag or something? This is starting to get uncomfortable.” 

That did a good job of shaking Troy out of his stupor. 

“Yeah, yeah of course! Um- I’ll be right back with that I guess.” 

Dashing to the bathroom, Troy allowed himself a moment of silence and attempted to qualm his heart that was currently trying to work itself out of his chest. Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it in the sink, Troy looked in the mirror and splashed some water onto his flushed face, willing his erection to go away enough so Abed wouldn’t notice. 

Not that it would matter much anyways, Troy contemplated. A line was already crossed, and Troy was pretty sure he was reaping the consequences. He needed to talk to somebody about this. Somebody understanding. Somebody who’d probably been in the same situation before. 

So it was with a strong resolution that Troy decided he should probably speak to  _ Britta _ about all of this. 

With all of that mentally settled, Troy determinedly strided over to the Dreamatorium to help Abed clean up. And this time he was fully prepared to not discuss the events that had just occurred. 

(And it only came as a relief to Troy that Abed didn’t say anything either.)

\-----

“So you’re telling me- and let me know if I’m getting any of this wrong -that you and Abed have had sex twice … and your problem is that if it’s gay to do that with your ‘bro’? I mean Troy, really, these antiquated expectations of homosexuality and heterosexuality are really a byproduct of the patriarchy. You know, when I lived in New York-”

“Britta!” Troy interrupted, not wanting to be dragged into one of her (honestly, very valid) tirades, “Your point?” 

“My point?” she looked Troy up and down, “My point is that sexuality is a spectrum, Troy. You may be bisexual. Pansexuality exists too. Or maybe you’re sexually attracted to men, but not romantically. There’s so many options out there, and don’t get me started on the gender spectrum-”

“Okay, Britta. Um, I wouldn’t say that I’m sexually attracted to men …” Troy took a deep breath, ready to face his own personal truth, “but I really think it’s just  _ Abed _ .” 

Britta, who was still rambling on during Troy’s confession, stopped immediately and grinned at Troy: “Well, duh doy! I was waiting for you to realize that for so  _ long _ . Although I wish you would’ve waited a little longer, ‘cause now I owe both Jeff and Pierce money.” 

Troy was shell shocked. His friends knew before him? How could that even happen? He didn’t have any remotely romantic or sexual thoughts about men … or women recently, now that he was really thinking about it. 

“ _ Oh my God, I like Abed _ ,” Troy admitted in a meek voice. 

“Double duh doy! You guys act like an old married couple, it’s honestly super cute, but if you tell anybody I said that I’ll kill you because you know how I think marriage is a sham set up by the patriarchy and-” 

Troy grabbed onto Britta’s biceps. “Britta! What am I going to do? I mean, I’m just now discovering that I’m bisexual or whatever, and theoretically I’m into butt stuff … but in practice? And I don’t even know if Abed likes me back and-” He was cut off by a sharp chuckle from his friend. 

“Troy, trust me, I think Abed likes you back.” 

“How do you know though! Man, this whole situation is just wrinkling my brain ….” 

Britta shook off Troy’s clutch and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Troy, I don’t want to state the obvious here, but he  _ offered to go down on you _ . And then  _ he actually went down on you _ . I don’t think he would do that if there weren’t  _ some _ attraction there.” 

Britta was, in fact, making a rational point (that’s the first time Troy’s ever thought that, though). There’s no way Abed would just offer up something like that if he didn’t want to do it to Troy in the first place … and Abed did seem rather enthusiastic to do it …. 

(Troy tells the tiny voice in his head that claims “Abed might just like sucking dick!” to shut up, and chooses to think “Abed might like sucking  _ my _ dick!”) 

So, with Britta’s reassurance under his belt, Troy vowed to himself to confess his feelings to Abed. And if a little more sex came after that, that would be awesome too. 

\----

Troy Barnes is a fucking idiot and a liar. 

Two handjobs, one blowjob, and three frotting sessions (and that didn’t even include the blowjob and handjob from before!) with Abed had led Troy to the conclusion that Troy was simply … chickenshit. A pussy. A wuss. A  _ coward _ . 

Because somehow it was so much easier to succumb to his baser urges with Abed than it was to let three words out (“I like you!” Troy had been rehearsing it in the bathroom mirror everytime Abed was out of the apartment.)

And everyday that Troy hesitated to tell his Abed about his feelings, Britta’s disappointed glares became more and more apparent. So apparent, it seemed like Jeff caught on. And really, the last thing Troy needed was Jeff telling him how to navigate his romantic life, because,  _ God _ , that was a low even for Troy. 

So, yeah, Troy was a coward. 

A coward that was currently about to get blown by Abed again. (You win some you lose some, Troy thought.) 

He was about to get blown by Abed in their own damn bunk bed. Because when Abed peeked his head up to see if Troy was sleeping, and then proceeded to ask Troy if he wanted another blowjob, Troy wasn’t sure if he could shut it down if he tried. To give himself credit, Troy’s brain points out the fact that this was Abed initiating the act, and not Troy, and Troy found himself agreeing full fledgedly. 

This was just bros helping bros-who-have-a-crush-on-other-said-bro out! 

It was only natural that one bro would offer another a goodnight blowjob. Totally normal, Troy reasoned, as Abed eazed down Troy’s dinosaur-printed pajama pants and  _ oh, how embarrassing Troy was already hard _ . But Troy only felt a few seconds of dreadful embarrassment, because the almost gleeful look in Abed’s eyes all but made up for it. And if that wasn’t enough, Abed kitten licking the tip of his cock and then full on deep throating it the next second sure as hell did. 

This was his third time receiving a blowjob from Abed, and apparently that had done nothing to discourage the novelty of the entire situation, because there was something so fucking electrifying about Abed taking Troy’s entire cock down his throat and then moaning like he belonged there. 

(In Troy’s mind, he really did belong there.)

And to Abed’s credit, third times the charm, because he was currently pressing all of Troy’s buttons without even trying: guiding Troy’s hands into his hair, paying special attention to the leaking head of Troy’s cock, humming whenever his nose was pressed into the coarse hair at the base of Troy’s cock, pulling off completely only to take a few gulping breaths before guiding Troy’s wanting cock into the wet-warm-paradisiacal cavern that was Abed’s mouth, pinning Troy’s hips down with brute force but then using his hands to smooth over his stomach in the most loving ways and _ holy shit, holy SHIT Troy was going to cum _ . 

Even Abed’s surprisingly strong arms couldn’t stop the erratic pumping of Troy’s hips as he emptied his entire load into Abed’s waiting mouth. 

Apparently nothing could stop his brain to mouth filter either, because instead of unleashing a groan or moaning Abed’s name (both relatively normal reactions in a relatively abnormal situation), Troy shouted: 

_ “I like you!” _

So, scratch that, Troy’s premature erection earlier was nothing compared to this. Troy might’ve been embarrassed before, but now he was downright mortified. 

With all of the pleasure basically sucked out of his orgasm, Troy lay on his own bed attempting to catch his breath while Abed cleaned up around him. Luckily enough, post-orgasm Troy had enough brainpower to throw his arm over his eyes, so he didn’t have to look at Abed while he cleaned up. 

Once all the rustling of Abed’s tidying settled into silence, Troy contemplated lifting his arm to peak at the other boy. The curiosity was killing him, but Troy was positive that the rejection would hurt more, but before he could come to a decision on the matter Abed broke the silence. 

“Took you long enough.” 

_ Took you long enou- _

“Wait! You knew!?” Troy exclaimed, quickly shooting up from his resting position to look at Abed. 

Abed, who had one of his rare, small smiles on his face simply nodded. “I may not be that good at social skills, Troy, but I make up for that in observation skills. While I never started our sexual endeavour with this conclusion, it certainly became clear that this is where we were heading.” 

Troy was flabbergasted. At a loss for words. To put it simply:  _ his entire damn brain was wrinkled _ . 

“So you um, you’re gay too?” Troy questioned after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

Abed tilted his head in response, “Bi, actually.” 

“Huh.” 

“I should clarify, because I’m unsure if I made this clear, but I like you too.” 

And wow, that one sentence somehow managed to blow three blowjobs, two handjobs, and three bouts of dry humping out of the water. Because now Troy was on cloud nine because  _ Abed liked him back _ ! Troy could feel the stretch of his cheeks due to the huge smile growing on his face, and wow would you look at that, he could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush, and before he could even think about it, Troy blurted: 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Abed just gave him another soft smile and nodded. 

So Troy leant in, cupped a hand around Abed’s face, and softly pressed his lips to the other boys. It was chaste, all things considered, but Troy was absolutely over the moon. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. (Well maybe the fact that Abed’s mouth eerily tasted like Troy’s cum, but he was trying his damndest to  _ not _ think about that.)

Pulling away, Troy rested his forehead on Abed’s- a move he’d seen in plenty of rom coms and always wanted to try for himself -and looked at him for a few moments before speaking. “So does this make us boyfriends or …?” 

“I would like to be your boyfriend,” Abed almost nervously answered. 

So Troy responded in the most appropriate fashion he could think of. 

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” 

Abed’s vaguely anxious features quickly morphed into a broad smile (something Troy had never, ever seen on Abed before, outside of the acting arena) and Troy felt his heart surge with fondness and something else. 

_ (That something else was love, but Troy figured he could leave accidentally blurting out “I love you!” for the first time they actually go all the way.)  _

\----

“Does this mean we can’t sleep in bunk beds anymore? Because, and no offense Abed, I would much rather prefer sharing a bed with you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You finished it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, I love hearing from y'all! :) <3


End file.
